Herobrines revenge
by Black eyes of minecraft
Summary: Yogscast skydoesminecraft best story. So what is herobrine planning find out in this 2 part. Rated t for swearing you know it's coming cause of the yogscast
1. Chapter 1

Herobrines revenge  
chapter 1  
Notches plan  
Black eyes: Heyoo people. Yogscast anyone? Or israphel anyone? Or should I do sips co anyone?

Sky: what ?:l

Simon: is this set 5 for minewashed family

Black eyes: that was the old name the new name is herobrines revenge

Lewis: ok just get on with it the  
-:)-wait what update :)-  
notch p.o.v

ever since the prophecy started I have been guarded 24/7 but my children haven't I have to help them I must send some people A group of people a big group of people. The yogscast they defeated israphel they can help.

simons p.o.v

me and the gang where adding to the java cake factory when I saw notch fly down with a lot of guards sips and Sjin stopped joking around Lewis ran up to notch and bowed. Sips, Sjin, Duncan, and me all went to notch and bowed. Notch asked us to get up. I then asked notch why he is here he replied " I have a job for you guys to protect my children sunny, sky, and Ben. Herobrine has captured sky I need you to protect them with my other son the black eyes." Lewis just said "wait would you want us to bring tekkit stuff with us so we can make better armor for them" notch smiled and said yes. So I ask notch "can we also brig some voltz stuff" notch looked at me and also said yes then he left. While I was packing Lewis walked in and asked me "why does notches kids need protection don't they have special powers or something like notch?" "I don't know Lewis I don't know."

2 days later

We where all packed and ready everyone from the yogscast even modders. So when we arrived at the sky army HQ some fans looked at us and asked for our autographs but we said we would be here a while. We followed notches directions to skydoesminecraft a room where we found sunny and the black eyes.

Black eyes: man I love doing this story yogscast+sky+sky's friends= awesome story :)

All of the yogscast: what

All of sky's friends and sky: what

Random fan: omg omg omg omg omg omg omg

Black eyes: how he get in here


	2. Chapter 2

Herobrines revenge  
Chapter 2  
Tekkit+voltz=hack/mine?

Black eyes: hello everyone I haven't seen sky for a while now where is he

Herobrine: I will never tell you

Jerome: I won the youtuber hunger games

Black eyes: no you didn't I haven't even posted it yet

Jerome:come on  
-tobuscus anyone :) tell me If I should add tobuscus-  
Black eyes p.o.v  
When the yogscast walked in I almost jumped. I asked them why they where here they said "notch asked us to help guard his children sky, Ben, and sunny." I then asked them what was in there bags. They opened them to reveal tekkit stuff and voltz stuff. Then a flash happened. I looked at there stuff and saw that some dark matter mixed with anti matter. Then some hack/mine stuff appeared. We all sat there shocked at first except me when Duncan spoke up and said "what just happened." I looked at the stuff and picked up a amulet, it was like sky's, sunny's,and bens except there was a picture of me. I stuffed it in my pocket and said "when dark matter and anti matter mix it will create some hack/mine stuff."

Sky's p.o.v  
I was tied up in a room next to dawn. But right in front of me was herobrine mixing a potion when he saw I was awake he said "good your awake and you don't have any powers to defeat me muhahaha" I felt my amulet and said "or do I?" I focused on the ropes to break and boom they where gone herobrine looked at me and said "how did you do that no matter you are still chained on budder if you break the chain you destroy the budder muhahaha." He was pouring the blood red liquid in to 2 bottles he then came over to me and said "drink up if you want to live." He said the same thing to dawn I looked at it and one item came to mind when I saw it blood essence

Black eyes: what the end of this chapter?!

Sky: why does herobrine want me to drink blood Essence?

Black eyes: he's going to turn you and dawn into vampires you will have control though :)

Sky: who thinks my modded survival series is going to be tekkit

Black eyes: me I sent a email to you telling you all about how many more budder weapons there are in tekkit and that you can make a machine that produces double the budder when you smelt something called budder dust

Sky: I remember that email :)

Black eyes: I do not own minecraft or any youtubers here I only own myself (I am a youtuber) my YouTube is kellen Raney

Herobrine: drink up sky before I kill you

Lewis: what

Simon: the shit

Duncan: what the holy shit

Black eyes: wow nice quotes XD

A/N  
I am doing questions an answers ask anyone from the story a question and bam next chapter I will add the questions and the people in the story will answer.


	3. Bodil's first troll this story

Herobrines revenge  
Chapter bodil?  
Bodil

A/n  
Black eyes:Help me I am tied up bodil40 he trapped me I need he..(gets cut off cause duck tape gets slapped over black eyes mouth)

Bodil40: muhahaha I am in control right now on this story I will troll everyone

Black eyes: (use a note pad) you fucking suck bodil.

A wild Yogscast walks in

Sips: what the fuck

q/n I did these questions myself please post questions

question for sky: what are you going to do about the blood eessence?

sky:punch bodil in the face.

question for truemu:do you have any bat blood in you?

truemu: I don't think so. hey bodil what are you that Dillion's blood


	4. Chapter 3

Herobrines revenge  
Chapter 3  
What happens next

Black eyes: haha thanks yogscast for getting those idiot out of here and getting the duck tape off my mouth

Lewis: no problem

Black eyes: ok now lets see what happens to sky

Sky's p.o.v  
I was trapped in this cell when I heard a voice in my head say "son don't do it your amulet can destroy the chains but not the budder or you can teleport out of the chains" apparently herobrine heard it to he looked at me an said "so your amulet is your source of power thank you brother" herobrine literally glcame over to me and mugged me took my amulet and made me drink the blood essence. (Or he drugged me) fuck this is not good I need to spit it out but it was to late it was already in me herobrine drugged dawn as well. I was starting to transform when my amulet came back on my neck I looked at it and I teleported me and dawn out of the chains herobrine yelled "WHAT HOW DID YOU DO THAT YOUR AMULET CANT TELEPORT!" Dawn ran up to herobrine and kicked him in the face I made 2 memory swords appear out of no where and gave one to dawn we started beating the crap out of herobrine. When we where about to kill him he teleported away and a voice boomed over everything else "so you almos killed herobrine well you will never kill me israphel."

Black eyes p.o.v  
I sensed something was wrong with sky so I sent some brain messages to him and asked him what's going on I heard him reply saying israphel. The yogscast where setting up in the armory and blacksmith. when I ran to the armory I saw Lewis was setting up a bunch of dark matter swords when I ran in and said "israphel is alive!" He stopped what he was doing and said "what I thought me and Simon killed him" so I teleported to sky and he told me what happened. "At least you and dawn aren't dead"  
Sky sighed and said "where undead"

Black eyes: cliff hanger?

Sky: why did you have to ask corgi if you could use his/her idea why

Black eyes: cause I can and I like corgi's story it gave me inspiration

Jerome: cheat up sky at least bodil and his weird laughing creepers aren't here

Mysterious voice: huhuhhuhahuhuahau

Jerome: spoke to soon run

Q/A  
Thanks corgi  
Question for Sky: are you scared?  
Sky: no I am startled  
Question for Herobrine: you laugh weird. Can you laugh better?  
Herobrine: I was born that way so no I laugh how I want

Black eyes:he laughs that way cause of the drugs

Herobrine: it's true

Noahcraftftw:stop fucking doing drugs

Black eyes: sorry for such short chapters


	5. Chapter 4

**Herobrines revenge**

**Chapter 4 **

**sunny finds out**

**Black eyes: herobrine don't do drugs right now**

**Herobrine: what I am tryin to smoke majerawana here**

**NoahCraftFTW: give me that (takes it and blows up all drugs in the world)**

**Herobrine: doesn't matter I am made of drugs**

**Black eyes: I have to deal with this in battle oh well time for notch **

**Notch: I thought I deleted you oh well (slaps herobrine In the face)**

**Black eyes: to the story**

Black eyes: p.o.v

When I teleported sky and dawn back to HQ I felt like barfing. the reason is because I ate some bad tacos for lunch and Deadlox punched me in the stomach. not so good for teleporting. But when we got to the HQ we where in sky's room sunny was on sky's bed waiting for us. When we got there she hugged sky so hard sky's eyes almost popped out literally I could see his eyes coming out. Sunny asked sky "what happened did you get hurt did herobrine drug you?"sky looked at her and said "herobrine turned me and dawn into vampires."

Sunnys p.o.v

Oh no vampires I hope this doesn't become twilight cause that movie stunk. But herobrine he is going down hard core. So I said to sky "WHAT."

**Black eyes: fuck you herobrine what are you doing to my hotel room **

**Herobrine: nothing**

**Notch walks out of the bathroom covered In gunpowder**

**Black eyes: nothing really that nothing**

**Sky walks in **

**Sky: black eyes does not own minecraft or any youtubers here he only owns himself**

**Black eyes: is it sane if I am making the story in minecraft like makin the hq and stuff**

**Q/A **

**None today sorry but I thought of some**

**Sky if sushi didn't exist what would you do**

**Sky:invent sushi**

**Question for herobrine what the fuck have you been doing to get the supplies for the blood essence**

**Herobrine: I had tons of it I just needed to make it last forever it can't be undone**


	6. Chapter 5

**Herobrines revenge**  
**Chapter 5**  
**The thirst**

**Black eyes: oh god sky what are you doing**

**Sky: blowing up the squid HQ**

**Black eyes: oh that's ok with me I hate those bastards**

**Sky: who doesn't**

**Black eyes: fire in the hole**

**The squid leader dies and all the squids in that squid HQ**

**Sky: bye squids**

**Black eyes: on to the story**

Sky's p.o.v  
It was the day after I told sunny I was a vampire when all of a sudden I was thirsty as hell. Dawn came over to me and said "I have been drinking water all day but I am still thirsty."

**Black eyes: Wow thirst who knew probably corgi :) (sorry for the interruption mid story)**

Just then my newly found brother appeared right next to me I jumped and said "how did you just materialize out of no where?" He said "I was invisible I heard you guys are thirsty right. Follow me" we followed him in to the woods where we saw some cows and pigs and sheep. Before I knew what I was doing I ran strait towards the nearest animal and sucked its blood. No idea how I knew it I guess instinct took over. Dawn could not look. Black eyes grabbed a vile and killed a few animals. All the blood from the animals went strait into the vile's then handed them to dawn. Dawn drank them cause she was to thirsty

**Black eyes: fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccckkk**

**Sky: what**

**black eyes: I found out what the fourth wall is and I also found it**

**Sky: oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccckkkkkk**

**Random oc: attack the fourth wall**

**Black eyes: fuck this shit**

**Enderman:'protect the fourth wall**

**Black eyes: where's the Death Star when you need it**

**herobrine: I have the Death Star keys**

**Black eyes: where saved**

**5000000000 oc appear out of no where**

**Black eyes: where not saved**

**All black eyed mobs from minecraft appear**

**Sky: where saved**

**Q/A  
So I am going to ask for more oc I will accept any as long as they are not to o p  
Question for Sky: Feeling thirsty?  
*Smirks***

**Sky:I am way to fucking thirsty blood does not help I don't know why**

**Question for Black Eyes: Why you gotta do dat?**

**Black eyes: I do dis cause I am the black eyes of minecraft**

**Herobrine. What would you do if Two certain someone's came after you?  
Kale: I'm going to rip him apart!  
Tiana: Yeah right...**

**Herobrine: I would fuck everyone in the world by destroying earth.**

**Black eyes: sorry for short chapter need oc**


	7. Chapter 6

Herobrines revenge  
Chapter 6  
The battle for the sky army HQ (part one)

Black eyes: bodil has found the new writing place we have to be quiet everyone

Bashurverse:WHAT DID YOU SAY

Everyone at once except bashur:bashur why we are dead now.

Black eyes: jinx ha now if any of you talk you are shunned until someone says your name

Bashur: (starts saying everyone's names)

Black eyes: fuck you bashur fuck you

Dawns p.o.v  
It was the day of a huge battle but no one knows yet if I tell anyone herobrine could kill me. He put a wireless piston with a wooden stake in my head so if I tell anyone I am dead. The day of the battle black eyes walked up to me and said "I know what herobrine did to you we need to get that piston out!" I was shocked how did he now

Herobrines p.o.v  
Fuck black eyes, fuck notch, fuck this world. I called In Noah and told him "I want you to deal with black eyes" he stares strait into the lava and sees his target then says "that's sky's other brother and sky is my friend I will not do it." I looked at him and froze him but I kept his mouth open I then said "think twice when you try to help the enemy" then i made him drink the potion

Black eyes: oh no

Sky: what

Black eyes: I thought my mind abandon gender bending for good fuck

Noah: fuck is right bitch

Lewis: what's happening

Black eyes: nothing calm down

Bodil: um I should make you do skylox story

Everyone except bodil:fuck no bodil

Black eyes: see you next chapter hopefully I get this gender bender creativity out of me don't want haters also I need lots of oc for next chapter


	8. Chapter bodil :-(

Herobrines revenge  
Chapter 7nxbdvdhsbsns  
Battle for sky army HQ (part 2 of 4)fbvdshsbxvd bodil trolls again

Black eyes: missed me

Sky: where are you

Black eyes: I am in Idaho right now

Jerome: why are you in Idaho

Black eyes: for some old fashioned boat racing

Sky: boat racing?

Black eyes: yup I am racing h-1 unlimited hydroplanes

Sky: what

Club ice appears out if no where

Black eyes: FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK

Sky/staphano: unce unce unce unce unce unce unce unce unce

Bodil40 walks out from behind a wall

Black eyes: oh yay klub ice doesn't effect me fuck ya

Yogscast walk in

Ridgedog: what the hell

Black eyes: bodils trolling again help he teleported us to klub ice

Simon: what

Lewis: what

Sky/staphano: (talking in a weird accent) join the party everyone it's to fun

Simon: what the fuck

Black eyes: you said it

Bodil40: and now I am going to say this who wants to hear the rated m story black eyes is doing to get the gender bender ideas out of his head

Black eyes: fuck you bodil (uses ender sword to cut off his arm)

Bodil40: (screams like a little girl) OWWWWWWWW WHERE THE FUCK IS MY ARM

Black eyes: you shall not troll bodil until this is over or if someone has a cocktail party after the party no trolling

Sky/staphano: did I hear someone say cocktail party where's the cocktails

Black eyes: HELP ME PLEASE

Bodil40: also I created klub ice so I am ready for any situation like a cocktail party

Black eyes: this is turning out for the worst

Bodil40: time for my troll story

Black eyes: yes police I would like report a crime

Bodil40: what

Black eyes: bodil40 is keeping skydoesminecraft me and the yogscast hostage in klub ice

Voice from the phone: okay give us your cords we will be there in a second

Black eyes: no need I have a tracking device the numbers to track me are 348.0863.732 (that's not a server ip)

Police: okay we will be there soon

5 minutes later

Police: BODIL40 UNHOSTAGE SKY BLACK EYES AND THE YOGSCAST

Bodil40: shit not cool black eyes not cool

A/N  
Need a cool name for black eyes it has to kinda be like herobrines but for now his name is Leobrine (or just leo)  
I am also doing some random stuff like taking random comments and making them Q/A. Remember if you have a herobrine problem don't fear it brave it the ender army is here to help you


	9. Chapter 7

Herobrines revenge  
Chapter 7  
Battle for sky army HQ (part 2)

Black eyes: ok everyone I have something to say

Sky: what

Black eyes: in the story there is a way to turn you back into a human

Sky: yes

Black eyes: but first I have decided to torture someone

Everyone but black eyes: who

Black eyes: israphel

Israphel: what where am I

Black eyes: your nightmare

Israphel: what

British talking dog appears out of no where

British dog: (British accent) hello there now fuck off and blow up yourself then eat your leg

Israphel: nooooooooooooo

Everyone except israphel: hahahahahahahahahahaha

Bodil40: ( in his weird laugh) hahahahaahahahahahHHahaahhHahahahahaha to funny

Black eyes: I don't own minecraft or the youtubers in this story I only own myself

Sky: hmm what there's going to be a new supernatural this chapter

Black eyes: yup

Sips p.o.v  
I was In the sky army HQ shop area for some reason they didn't sell dirt fuck these bitches

NoahCraftFTW p.o.v  
FUUUUUUCK my dad (not real life one) I can't believe he gave me a potion that makes my worst nightmare happen  
And my worst nightmare is turning into a girl. ( for the LOLZ) And its already starting so what I did is call sky and tell him my dads plans. This is pretty much what happened

Sky: hello?

Noah: sky it's Noah I have bad news

Sky:squids took over the aether

Noah: no my dad is planning a attack on you and my dad made me drink a potion that will make my worst nightmare happen

Sky:whats your worst nightmare?

Noah:...

Sky:...

Noah: turning into a girl

Sky: has it already started

Noah: yes

Sky: ok cause your on speaker phone right now with all the generals plus black eyes and the yogscast

Noah: fuck you sky

The yogscast: hahaha

Sjin: wait where's sips

Sky: also your dad Noah turned me and dawn into vampires

Noah: what

Sky: get here as fast as you can we need everyone we can to protect our base wait what tobuscus is at the gates with his army he calls audience sweet now we can protect our base correctly. Bye Noah see you when you get here

Noah: ( in a almost female voice) bye

So that's pretty much the phone call now I have to get out of the nether so I can help sky

Sethblings p.o.v  
I was busy making wither cane cannons when I saw a small factory that said "yogscast quantum armor nano swords and beyond" that's when I realized I could just make normal turrets from volts but I kept the wither turrets so I went there and asked for about 5,000 voltz turrets with power supplies they gave me them and I created the best defense ever. But it wasn't complete I needed missile launchers so I did it all and bam herobrine wouldn't know what hit him

Deadlox p.o.v  
After the phone call with Noah I had a feeling I should go to the grave yard. When I got there I saw a ghostly figure in the middle of the grave yard. I approached the figure and said

Deadlox: hello

The ghostly figure turned around and smiled

Ghostly figure: Deadlox you have finally arrived

Deadlox: who are you

Ghostly figure: your mother

Deadlox: what are you doing here

Deadloxs mom: to warn you

Deadlox: about what

Deadloxs mom: that your half dead

Deadlox: what

Deadloxs mom: yes you are half zombie pigman my dear

Deadlox: then why is it when someone punches me I don't attack them back

Deadloxs mom: because of your headphones

Deadlox: what

Deadloxs mom: I have to go remember your headphones have special powers like sky's amulet and truemus helmet.

Deadlox: bye mom

Deadloxs mom: bye son

After that she disapeared

Deadlox: wait Jason's helmet has magic in it

Noah's p.o.v  
WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A GIRL.  
Anyway I decided to take a aether portal to the sky army HQ. that was a mistake. When I finally got to sky army HQ I was scorched all over. Reason the budder dungeon boss followed me all the way to the sky army HQ portal.

A/N

Black eyes:I am bored

Rythian: don't be you ender mother fucker...(experiencing swearing difficulties please stand by) ... You suck so fucking badly

Sky: what's happening

Black eyes: I am part ender dragon so he wants to kill me

Rythian: I will fucking kill you with ender bane

Black eyes: I think you should calm the fuck down rythian

Rythian: never

Q/A  
I made these questions oh an also this is my YouTube account kellenraney use the link if you wan to check it out

Question for sky what would you do if you had that potion Noah had put in him

Sky: kill myself

Question for Deadlox what do you think you will do now that you know you are part zombie pigman

Deadlox: I don't know

Question for myself how awesome are you?

Black eyes: so awesome that I own the end and the ender dragon

Anyway big fight scene coming up don't think about flaming me cause I know how to use that flame to my advantage so yay don't fucking flame


	10. Chapter SHIT SHIT SHIT

Herobrines shit  
Chapter 474?:$::773?:$383$  
Bodil

Black eyes: BODIL

Bodil40: yes

Black eyes: I fucking hate you

Bodil40:why

Black eyes: you made the name herobrines shit

Bodil40: that wasn't me

Black eyes: who was it then

Ssundee walks in without his sun glasses on

Black eyes: oh

Ssundee: I LiKe tUrTles

Black eyes: don't say shit please don't say shit

Ssundee: I like shit

Black eyes: FUCK

Bodil40: who took off his sun glasses

Ssundee: my sHiT

Black eyes: we don't believe you poop can't come to life

A shit monster walks in

Ssundee: hI My sHiT

Shit monster: shit shit shit shit poop shit

Black eyes: what how is this possible

Bodil40: hahaha

Black eyes: any if you want to check out my YouTube channel go to kellenRaney

Bodil40: cocktail part anyone?

Shit monster: ok also include me in one of your chapters or I will shit on you then eat it

Black eyes: fuck off shit can catch fire easily right?

SSundee: (with sun glasses on) what the shit is that thing  
(Points to shit monster)

Shit monster: uh you shitted me out of your buttox

Ssundee:I can't make a mutant shit monster

Shit monster: yes your shit is radioactive

Black eyes: FUCK THIS, I AN OUT OF HERE

Bodil40:what?

I leave

Shit monster: look what you Did daddy

Ssundee: why are you calling me daddy

Strange laugh comes from no where

Voice: muhahhahahahahahahahahahahaha

Ssundee: oh shit herobrine

Herobrine: wait who turned the name into herobrines shit?!

Everyone looks at ssundee  
A/N  
I just did this for a link to my YouTube channel XD and the LOLZ next chapter is not going I have shit in it


	11. Chapter 8

Rythian fights black eyes  
Black eyes: So what is SOPA it's our government trying to take away our Internet rights if you post something that is copyrighted on YouTube like a walk through you go to jail yup just for being helpful that's what our government has become

Sky: that's messed up

Black eyes: if that bill was passed I would be in jail yes JAIL just because I wrote a story? ﾟﾚﾨ? ﾟﾚﾓ? ﾟﾚﾔ? ﾟﾓﾹ? ﾟﾓﾹ? ﾟﾓﾹ? ﾟﾔﾉ? ﾟﾔﾇ thank God that it wasn't passed. Anyway this is a short chapter of rythian meeting me big wooo

Rythian: fuck you

Black eyes: (in a batman voice)  
NO FUCK YOU

A wild warden freeman apears

Warden freeman: well I am batman so SWEAR to me

Honeydew: America is kinda messed up

Black eyes: I agree

Zoeya's point of view

Dear journal- It was a cold winter day when rythian found out about black eyes and how he was part ender man this is what happened  
(Three hours later)  
And that's what happened journal rythian just about got himself killed and almost killed everyone

Barry? ﾟﾌﾐ? ﾟﾌﾐ? ﾟﾌﾐ?:zoeya

Zoeya: Barry what now

Barry: rythian has been captured

Zoeya: what about tee

Teep walks in running around like he had a few sugar lumps

Voice: oh no Teep please get out if there

Barry: zoeya Jeff is still alive and he has a government he is about to shit down mushnet

Zoeya: what no Gilbert sacrificed himself to kill him

Barry the computer: finding JEFF the rebel mushrooms sons

A random black eyes walks in

Black eyes: this is ryhians cellar isn't it

Black eyes p.o.v  
2 hours earlier  
Wait I am getting feed that my dad is getting overwelmed by all the nether mobs coming to the aether and is going to the single atom that is the end.? ﾟﾔﾮ? ﾟﾔﾮ? ﾟﾔﾮ? ﾟﾔﾮ? ﾟﾍﾻ? ﾟﾍﾻ? ﾟﾍﾻ? ﾟﾍﾸ? ﾟﾍﾹ? ﾟﾍﾸ? ﾟﾍﾺ? ﾟﾍﾹ? ﾟﾍﾹ? ﾟﾍﾺ? ﾟﾍﾶ ? ﾟﾍﾶ? ﾟﾍﾷ? ﾟﾍﾻ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦ? ﾟﾍﾦso when I I heard this I took out the amulet I found in the hack/mine stuff and put it on. I felt a ender air come around me and then I felt the power of the technomage within me come out. I also felt where the closest ender man was. But as soon as I walked past a crooked caber I saw a enderbeing walk in. I also thought I could go for a drink not wine not alcohol just some of the crooked Cabers finest fish and chips yup I went to a pub only to get fish and chips sometimes a zero not to much alcohol that would need to be used for healing not drinking who didn't know that. Plus alcohol corrupts the mind to play a little to much if the lever game. Don't get me wrong i play it it's just I don't like being called a alcoholic just because I play the game that's like the government taking away our gun rights I mean where would ender man and dinosaur kind be. They would be dead to bad Teep is the last Dino on earth I could easily fix that  
By going into Duncan's dinosaurs secret facility and make a female Dino oh well (just read ash getting fucked by Pokemon I don't know why I read it maybe because it said mew 2 and ash have sex. Why am I saying this stuff)  
Anyway when I walked in ravs the owner of all crooked Cabers was there giving a drink a really alcoholic drink to the enderbeing just then Teep ran in and challenged ravs to the lever game me and the enderbeing where the judges. The first round went to teep the second and third ravs and the four Teep the final round ravs asked me if I would like to have a go with the ender being before the final round between Teep and ravs. I said

Black eyes:sure but I don't know my competitors name

Ender Being: my name is rythian destroyer of ender man and ender creatures

Just then my eye patch was taken off by Teep and he tried to put it on. Everyone saw the scar herobrine left me in our first fight. The scar that made me really want to destroy him. The scar that blinded my eye forever(eye patch is a temporary eye that black eyes always has on because that eye glows purple) rythian looked at the eye and asked

Rythian: I am not the only ender born in the universe

Ravs: Teep give him his eye patch back he uses it to see

Black eyes herobrine took out this eye

When I said that the room fell silent Teep gave me my eye patch I readjusted the settings and my vision returned to normal. Rythian then broke the silence by saying

Rythian: let's not just sit around and think let's play the lever game

So it began me almost winning then rythian we where equally matched until I hit him back with a enchanted piece of wool that had knock back 20 on it rythian flew out of his seat then I almost won't until he came over and he did the same with a enchantment that knocked me back father I just teleported back to the seat after a hour we where full on fighting just hitting kicking and slashing rythian took out ender bane and I took out the ender sword we clashed for a while until Teep somehow got ryhians flying ring and shot lighting at me and rythian both to make us stop I then realized I could win the gave with a flick of the lever I did so and won then yelled

Black eyes: victorious victorious victorious victorious (don't try SOPA again government it won't work fanfiction is to big other countries will band with us and make SOPA not real (if SOPA was real I would be a criminal in the USA and I would have to leave)

Rythian? ﾟﾍﾬ? ﾟﾍﾬ? ﾟﾍﾬ? ﾟﾍﾬ? ﾟﾍﾇ? ﾟﾍﾬ? ﾟﾍﾖ? ﾟﾍﾟ? ﾟﾍﾳ? ﾟﾍﾤ? ﾟﾍﾢ? ﾟﾍﾝ? ﾟﾍﾜ? ﾟﾍﾗ? ﾟﾍﾘ? ﾟﾍﾔ? ﾟﾍﾥ? ﾟﾍﾴ: FUCK

Black eyes. Also I am not a ender born

Ravs: wha

Black eyes: I am the ruler of the end and a son of notch

Rythian: I hate your kind (rythian almost rage quits)

Black eyes: relax I wasn't born when ender man first came not yet I do have some enderborn blood in me though just some about 1%

Ravs: oh well want Anything

Black eyes: some fish and chips to go and a cup of zero

Ravs: coming right up

End of chapter

Black eyes: I am moving to Canada

Sky: why

Black eyes: they are trying SOPA only in Washington state

Sky? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾨ? ﾟﾘﾨ? ﾟﾘﾨ? ﾟﾘﾨ? ﾟﾘﾤ? ﾟﾘﾤ? ﾟﾘﾤ? ﾟﾘﾤ? ﾟﾘﾤ? ﾟﾘﾤ? ﾟﾘﾥ? ﾟﾘﾥ? ﾟﾘﾥ? ﾟﾘﾥ? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾡ?: to L.A all of my friends

Black eyes: don't leave me here take me with you

Sky: already in California to late

Black eyes: fuck anyway I don't own minecraft sky or any youtuber here I only own myself in this story for a short amount of time then to jail because of SOPA

Sky: ok come to L.A with us

Rythian:(with a catyclyst lense) fuck Washington state

Black eyes: rythian don't fucking do it


End file.
